


Ten Things, I Hate About You　十件，我痛恨你的事

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天狼星寫了一張清單列出為什麼他痛恨雷木思的理由。而很不湊巧地，雷木思恰恰好偶然發現了它……愛愛。雷木思×天狼星。分級T為語言</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things, I Hate About You　十件，我痛恨你的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Things I Hate About You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124539) by Hatter of Madness. 



> [授權]Hello!  
> Thanks for reading TTIHAY, I’m really surprised it’s generated the response it has. I’m sure you’ve seen the favorites and reviews of it? The hits are even crazier, I never expected any of that when I published it!  
> You absolutely have my permission to translate it! I would love that, actually. I don’t speak a lick of Chinese, so I wouldn’t understand anything on your blog, but I’ll take your word for it. :p Someone else translated it into French, I believe, a while back (again, is it really that popular?), so I’m totally okay with you doing that. Really, I’m honored, thank you very much. :)
> 
> \- Hatter of Madness
> 
> 最初張貼處：[十件，我痛恨你的事](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/213132021465292251053017124680203203034020107.html)

  
  
  
「喂，月影，過來看看這個。」  
  
「來了，詹姆。」  
  
雷木思小心翼翼地向詹姆躡手躡腳靠近。男孩們於他們在霍格華茲的第七個年頭，而近來詹姆老在吹噓縱然事實該是雷木思應得的，但終究還是詹姆成了學生會男主席，與此同時的是學生會女主席及他的新任女朋友，莉莉．伊凡。他有一點點害怕詹姆會對他做出什麼樣的事情。  
  
「怎樣？」  
  
「看看我在天狼星的床上找到什麼！」詹姆興奮地說道，高舉著一片羊皮紙。  
  
雷木思瞇起眼睛看向它，企圖讀懂天狼星小小的手寫字。「十件，我痛恨雷木思．Ｊ．路平的事？」雷木思開口問。「哦，這可 **有** 意思了……」然後他將它放回天狼星的枕頭上。  
  
「你不想要知道那寫了什麼嗎？」詹姆問。  
  
「那是天狼星的私人想法，」雷木思說著。「我寧願不要。」  
  
「可是你不想要知道獸足痛恨你什麼事情嗎，月影？」詹姆說，又把玩起他的學生會男主席徽章。雷木思稍稍縮了下。詹姆對待那個蠢徽章的方式從來沒有不使他感到煩躁的。「我不會玩我的徽章一個節氣，如果你把它唸出來的話，」詹姆聲調平板地提議道。  
  
「詹姆，就算你離那蠢東西遠遠地，也不會讓我去窺探天狼星的內心想法。答案是 **不** 。」雷木思坐回他的床上，然後打開他的黑魔法防禦術課本。詹姆看了看一會兒，接著試起新的策略。  
  
「我會幫你做一個節氣的作業。」  
  
「我寧可拿低空飛過的成績就好，謝了，」雷木思說道，有點無聊，但對於詹姆知道『節氣』這個字還挺刮目相看的；他已經在這場談話裡面用了兩次那個字。  
  
「這樣，那，我想我會告訴每個人你有多喜歡獸足囉。」  
  
雷木思猛地放下他的書本。「你怎麼會知道我喜歡天狼星？」  
  
「我本來不，現在才知道。」  
  
要是視線可以殺人，詹姆就會被燒成渣渣了。「我恨你，波特。」  
  
「感覺彼此彼此，路平，」詹姆說著，彈跳起來，並將那紙清單抓離天狼星的枕頭。「現在讀吧，」他說，在雷木思的鼻子下揮舞著那張羊皮紙。「你知道你想要的，」他補充道，以平板的聲調又說了一次。  
  
「詹姆．波特，」雷木思警告著，但是他還是再度拿起了那張羊皮紙，然後大聲地唸出來，好取悅詹姆。  
  
_十件，我痛恨雷木思．Ｊ．路平的事_  
  
鼻涕卜，如果是你在讀著這個的話，那我建議你停下來。我恨你，鼻涕卜，然後要是我發現你讀了這個，那就沒有什麼我可以痛恨的東西會剩下了。  
  
此外如果是你，月影，那個，那……驚喜！然後如果是你，鹿角或蟲尾，然後你告訴了雷木思，你最好盡你所能趕快滾到醫院廂房去。因為你不會想要和鼻涕卜會有的相同命運，因為你很顯然地比鼻涕卜要好多了。  
  
「這是他痛恨你的理由之一嗎？」詹姆天真地問道。  
  
「不是，詹姆，這是個不要讀它的警告，」雷木思說著。「我不認為這是棒透了的主意……」  
  
雷木思接著說，往上看著另一名男孩臉上的表情。  
  
_10\. 我痛恨他跟女孩子說話的方式，好像他是某種色胚似的。_  
  
詹姆爆出大笑。  
  
「這不好笑，鹿角，」雷木思警告道，對詹姆的煩躁已經遠遠大過於一點點了。  
  
「 **你？** 」詹姆說著，抹掉他眼睛的一滴淚水。「一個 **色胚** ？好梅林啊，他是個天才！我們都知道你對女孩子沒有那樣的興趣，你是吧，月影？」  
  
「 **閉** 嘴，詹姆，」雷木思咕噥道。  
  
「一個 **色胚** ！哇哦……哦，梅林阿……你真是……哦，偉大的主……」  
  
「詹姆．波特。」  
  
「嗯哼，抱歉。」  
  
_9\. 我痛恨他確確實實做了他的作業的方式。我的意思是，真的啦，又有誰會做啊？_  
  
「一些我們想要及格的人，」雷木思說。  
  
「沒有我。」  
  
「我們都知道那個，詹姆。」  
  
_8\. 我痛恨每個人都喜歡他的方式。_  
  
「噢嗚嗚，天狼星感到寂寞了！」詹姆說道。  
  
「哦偉大的 **主** 啊，詹姆，」雷木思說。  
  
「這嘛，你是挺討人喜歡的。」  
  
「我不會糾正你這部份。」  
  
「臭屁的小子。」  
  
_7\. 我痛恨他總是讀取我的心思的方式。我甚至再也不能夠說任何事情了，因為他幹 ****他的在這上頭擊敗我了，他真是好個渾球。_  
  
「我正式地愛上你了，天狼星，」詹姆說道，再一次狂亂地爆笑起來。  
  
「你太超過了詹姆，你真的太超過了。」  
  
_6\. 我痛恨他說謊的時候。就像他那個他甚至不告訴我們的小秘密。我們得要靠我們自己發掘出來。而且他在其他事情上也說謊了。可是我還是很生氣保守秘密的部份。_  
  
「他是不是在說，你不願意告訴我們你是狼人那時候的事？」詹姆問著。  
  
「我不知道，鹿角，」雷木思說道，但在心底深處，他認為詹姆很有可能是對的。  
  
「這嘛，你對於告訴我們那件事是別無選擇的，是吧？你甚至連一開始都不應該來到霍格華茲。要不是因為鄧不利多的話……」  
  
「詹姆，閉嘴還有讓我 **讀** 這個。」  
  
_5\. 我痛恨他不在身邊的時候。我覺得好寂寞。夏天肯定是最糟的，因為他沒有在那裡陪我。_  
  
「你 **現在** 相不相信我，天狼星很寂寞了？」詹姆開口問。  
  
「你相不相信 **我** ，當我說如果你一直打斷我的話，我就要扁死你？」  
  
「不相信，不過我真的不喜歡你現在給我的那個表情，所以我就讓你唸完它吧。」  
  
_4\. 我痛恨光是他的存在，他都在逗我的方式。_  
  
詹姆皺起眉頭。「那是什麼意思，我搞不懂？」  
  
「不知，」雷木思說，開始變得緊張起來。  
  
_3\. 我痛恨他總是在我每個想法還有我的夢裡冒出來的方式，那就像是，我正在做一個鼻涕卜從掃帚上摔進渾拚柳的美妙夢境時── **驚喜！** ──雷木思．路平跑出來扭轉了幹 ****他的局面。_  
  
到這個點上，詹姆笑得非常地用力，還有眼淚從他的臉頰上落了下來。「哦，梅林啊，這真的是棒呆了的一個！」他設法說著。「好像 **你** 確實會去救鼻涕卜一樣！」  
  
「我不會想要他 **死掉** ，鹿角，」雷木思氣憤地說道，扔下那張羊皮紙。「羞辱和死亡是有一道微妙的界線的。」  
  
「所以要是鼻涕卜確確實實笨到騎上了掃帚，然後飛進去渾拚柳的話，你會展現出所有高尚的情操，拯救他可憐的小屁屁囉？」這對他來說就像是個陌生的觀念似的。  
  
「不，我會讓一個徹徹底底地了解明白我可以救他的人去死，」雷木思挖苦地說著，翻了翻白眼。「 **會** ，詹姆，我會救他。」  
  
「我還以為 **我** 才是笨蛋！」  
  
「詹姆．波特……」  
  
「繼續吧，麻煩。」  
  
雷木思翻了翻白眼，再度撿起了那張羊皮紙。  
  
_2\. 我痛恨他在他每個月的那時候，他要經歷那麼多的痛楚。_  
  
「喂，雷木思，你為什麼不告訴我你的週期來啦？」詹姆說道，都快跳了起來。  
  
「詹姆．波特！」  
  
「 **你是個女的！** 」  
  
「 **詹姆．波特，你這狗娘養的自大渾球──** 」  
  
「哦，慘了……」  
  
「他 **是指** 我的變形。滿月之後？」  
  
「是啦，可是當那聽起來像是他在說你每個月的天賦比較有趣嘛，不是嗎？」  
  
「詹姆．波特，我會在你的睡眠之中幹 ****他的把你謀殺掉，如果你不──」  
  
「我比較想要活著，謝了，從伊凡終於同意跟我出去之後。」他終於安靜了下來。  
  
「謝謝，」雷木思說道，清了清他的喉嚨。  
  
_1\. 我痛恨我有多──_  
  
他停了下來。  
  
「怎樣？」  
  
他眨眨眼睛，望著那張羊皮紙。  
  
「難怪他不想要我們讀它，」他靜靜地開口說。  
  
詹姆轉動他的頭想要看個仔細。  
  
「快讀啦，月影，我有夜盲症耶，」詹姆說道。  
  
雷木思知道他才沒有，但再度開始唸了起來。  
  
_1\. 我痛恨我有多麼愛他，可是我卻永遠都不可能擁有他。這就是為什麼，鼻涕卜，如果你正在讀這個的話，你對我來說就是幹他的該死了。你最好天殺的希望龐芮夫人知道她該死的在做什麼，當我解決你之後。還有鹿角跟蟲尾，好吧……你去告訴雷木思，我就會像我是頭野獸一樣，把你們一肢一肢地扯掉。然後雷木思，或月影，或隨便你想要我怎麼叫你，如果你正在讀這個……你會成為我的嗎？_  
  
「你得去跟他談談，」就是詹姆在漫長的沉默之後所能說的。  
  
「去跟誰談談？」天狼星在他和彼得．佩迪魯，他們另一名最好的朋友，走回房間時問道。他看見了在雷木思手中的那張羊皮紙，就在他將它緩緩放下到床上的時候。察覺到那是什麼東西，天狼星開口說，「你這渾蛋──」  
  
他還有更多要說的，但是雷木思跳離了他坐著的床鋪，然後熱情地吻上天狼星。當他們的身體分開來時，天狼星注視了雷木思一會兒，接著說，「我不是個幹他的詩人吧，月影？」  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **胡言亂語From梓 2013.03.10**  
>  亂丟飛吻：雷米小狼人親親生日快樂XDDD！！！  
> 人家今年很難得有準時唷^v^  
> 看在這份上  
> 雷米過來賞兩個狼吻吧XDDDDDDD（被狗咬）  
> 在三月初才匆匆忙忙尋找看過的這篇毛毛真是對心臟不太好的習慣呀=v=||||（擦汗）  
> 希望大家喜歡囉^^  
>   
> 平板的聲調？  
> 詹姆其實是知道笨狗狗和雷米的感受才把黑犬給支開  
> 然後要小狼仔過來讀扭曲布萊克的扭曲情書吧XDDDDDD  
> （黑犬張口咬上：誰扭曲了？誰？）  
> 寂寞的小狗狗要安慰～  
> 飛撲而上的狼仔果然是心有靈犀、嘿XDD  
> 雷米的週期就和小天的認真程度一樣是百玩不膩的老梗=v=  
>   
> 文中提及的節氣  
> 原文其實是fortnight，兩週的意思  
> 而節氣在古代的時間也約莫是15天左右的長度  
> 但讓詹姆說出兩週似乎沒有太大的驚訝之處  
> 所以取了中文的節氣作為取代  
> 如果感覺有點怪怪的就請多多包含啦：P  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
